ESPADA
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: The Akatsuki are investing another organisation call the Espada. The five Shinobi nation decided to take try and take down the Espada but with the high ranking Espada appearing anywhere and everywhere will anyone be able to figure out what just they're up to? And just how powerful are these guys? Are they even human? Ch2: Szayel and Wonderweiss meet Tobi and Deidara... Save us all!
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY A NEW STORY BY ME! _**

**_Yes IS Orihime's in it... Don't dis Orihime! _**

**_And Hichigo (Dark Ichigo) in later chapters!_**

**_This does actually have a plot ^^" So it might be confusing at first till everything is explained ^^" _**

**_Anyway Enjoy and tell me what you think!_**

* * *

Chapter One: The meeting

_Ulquiorra and Orihime meet Itachi and Kisame_

When both Itachi and Kisame heard about this new organisation called Espada, they were gave a mission to go and investigate. Now this information they have found out so far is that big, huge for that matter. With what must be hundreds of people that have joined over the last few years.

Though it was said they that when you leave for their base you never seen again.

Also that they have a ranking system.

When you first join, you get the rank Hollow that is the lowest rank but only after you go to their base.

The next rank is Meno's.

Then is rank is spilt in two Gillian and Adjuchas. Gillian is the lower of the two while Adjuchas is higher.

Then finally, the highest rank of the organisation is a Vasto Lorde.

All this information was easily gathered by integrating a new member who had just joined and was going to leave for their base in a couple of day but had decided to spend the rest of his time threating the town's people with his new position. He also told them that the organisation was ran by a man name Sosuke Aizen or Lord Aizen as all members called him and that he had two side men called Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. That was all the information he was given before we went to the base and that he would be told more when he got their but refused to give away the position of their base. Kisame decided he would be of no more use and sliced his head off happily.

That was all the information they had at this moment in time. They were trying to find out if the rank of Vasto Lorde would be a problem to any of the Akatsuki. This from Itachi's point of view either would mean viewing one in a fight or meeting one personally, either being possibly was slightly risky and or lethal, as neither knew the strength of the Espada organisation.

The pair was on their way to a small village near Konoha, which it rumoured that high ranked member had visited there lately and comes around often. Neither unsure of why the member visited or what rank they were it was worth a shot anyway. If not they might be able to get some information out of the villagers, if any Konoha nin recognise them, in which case they would abandoned that idea and follow a new lead.

Suddenly but subtly and without indication Itachi felt two presences out of nowhere further down the path they were walking down. It was so sudden as if they just appeared out of nowhere! Either that or they found no reason to hide their presence no longer which mean they were skilled to hide it beforehand without even Itachi noticing their presence. He glanced over at Kisame, who must have noticed their presence as he had a smirk over his face, which meant he wanted a fight.

"Hey Itachi" Kisame called over his partner who did not give any indication that he was either listening or bothered but after years of working with him, Kisame knew… Well sort of knew how Itachi worked, as much as he gave away that was but knew that he was listening.

"How about we see who they are? They could have some information on the Espada." Kisame noted, not that he cared in the slightest if they knew about the Espada he just wanted a fight and both knew it well.

"I will question them first." Itachi stated, giving the all go for Kisame even if he did have to wait until after Itachi had finished. He hoped that they would be powerful and give him a good fight.

The pair continued to walk down the path knowing that the other two were walking down the path as well and they would meet sometime soon.

* * *

Ulquiorra was regretting his decision to let the woman come with him. She had yet to stop ranting on about pointless and irrelevant things. Ulquiorra could care less about plus from what he heard about from he talking about her meals back in Los Noches he would have to check all him meals given to him by her, if he didn't he would most probably end up dead… Again, that is and that was not something he was on happening epically if it was this woman cooking that killed him.

Then again it was better than bringing someone like Hichigo or Grimmjow who either he could tolerate. How this woman managed to was beyond Ulquiorra.

He knew that they were about to come across they people they were looking for, thought he was unsure if whether Orihime knew or not. From his mission orders, he was sent to give the Akatsuki a warning to stay away and not get involved with them or investigate any further into the Espada or they would have to intervene.

Apparently, they were an organisation made up of S-Ranked ninja who had all abandoned their villages and grouped together under an unknown leader. Though this was the Espada so nothing gets past them especially Gin who knew everything about everyone and happily passed on all the members information of the Akatsuki on to Ulquiorra… No wonder no one trust Gin. Well besides the women but she trusted everyone, which Ulquiorra was not too pleased about it. Ulquiorra hardly trusted anyone only Lord Aizen and surpsily the other being Orihime Inoue who was one of the few human in the place.

Then again his and the women's relationship was a strange one but as the whole of Hueco Mundo knew if Orihime Inoue was anywhere he was sure to be around to keep an eye on her as it seems she has a habit of getting herself into trouble. Which also add to another reason of why did he agree to let her tag along? Oh yes, she used the puppy dog eyes on Lord Aizen… Apparently that works. Not that Ulquiorra was planning on using it he would use it, he would do anything Lord Aizen told him to and also it was miracle if you saw Ulquiorra blink never mind use puppy dog eyes.

"Ulquiorra-kun! Look there are people here too!" Orihime happily called his attention from the road away as he could see the two people he was searching for; they had stopped a bit away. Unfazed at this he nodded and kept walking, Orihime happily followed next to him chatting away idly until they came a short distance away.

Ulquiorra knew they were the one's mostly because of their powerful and masked chakra that he could sense also they were wearing the somewhat famous Akatsuki cloak. Which was black with red clouds with white outlines on also sometimes seen wearing a straw hat, they seemed pretty easy to spot if you ask Ulquiorra.

He reconsider the two from the information given by Gin. It was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki not that it mattered who they encountered as long as he got his message delivered it did not bother him. Though from what he had been told Itachi was one of the more intelligent of the group.

He just looked at them, taking in their appearances and such while Orihime had taken to spurting out questioned about why Kisame was a walking fish finger or something along those lines.

* * *

Itachi obverted the two, one was man he was slightly taller than his companion was. He had black hair like his own but green eye, with slight green lines going down his face with some sort of shell like helmet on. Another striking feature was how pale he was compared to the rest. Well Kisame was blue so he does not count but the person was pure white. Itachi could not quiet place an age on him or how powerful he was either. The other person was a woman, a well-developed teenage girl probably slight younger than his brother Sasuke is. She had grey eyes and some type of dark orangey hair colour who had a lot more colour to her skin then person she was with now. Itachi noted that she looked like she would not harm a fly unlike the person next to her who looked like he could care less.

It was quiet between the four of them for a minute before the women decided to speak to her friend.

"Ulquiorra-kun, I'm kinda hungry." The women said over to the other guys, Itachi gathered his name was Ulquiorra who gave out a small sigh.

"Woman after I reply the message to them we will then find somewhere where you can indulge yourself in food" Ulquiorra told the women next to him who had yet to be given a name. Itachi became on alert when he heard that Ulquiorra had a message for them, which meant that they had purposely sort them out to begin with.

"What would that message be?" Itachi questioned monotone, while Kisame grinned while eyeing up the Ulquiorra probably wondering about his fighting style.

"I will get to that in due time. I do not like to be rushed while talking to people" Ulquiorra stated bluntly while stood with his hands in his pockets again as if he did not think they were a threat to him.

"Then how about introductions" Itachi suggested, if only to gain more information on the mysterious pair as he had a hunch that they might be part of the Espada.

"That would be pointless, as I already know your name and abilities and you already know my name. The woman had told you when she was talking and their will no point in learning her name as it will be of no use as will my name in a few minute if you follow the message." Ulquiorra stated, Orihime blushed slightly at accidently giving away Ulquiorra's name to these guy also upon realising that the people they were looking for are right in front of them.

Itachi was even more suspicious of Ulquiorra and the women, though more of Ulquiorra because he had been doing more of the talking.

"Oh by the way my name Orihime Inoue pleased to meet you!" The woman introduced herself as Itachi now knew her as Orihime Inoue while she was smiling at them before turning to Ulquiorra.

"Can you please tell them already Ulquiorra-kun? I know you like to take you time but if I don't eat something soon then I won't have enough power to stop the little blue men!" Orihime exclaimed over to Ulquiorra who resister the urge to roll his eyes.

"Maybe if you haven't had been talking about those concoctions you call means earlier then you might be less hungry now wouldn't you." Ulquiorra stated to the now sulking Orihime.

"You know about us how exactly?" Kisame decided to speak up question Ulquiorra who did not budge while Ulquiorra knew from her mummers that the woman was now thinking of fish fingers.

"I have neither the need or will to tell you" Ulquiorra replied calmly while Kisame was becoming pissed off at the girls constant chatter about him being some sort of fish finger.

"I'm not a fish finger you bitch!" Kisame swore at Orihime who eyes widened, slightly scared at his tone while Ulquiorra glared at Kisame, not that Ulquiorra would ever admit it but he didn't like when people threatened the women.

"I wouldn't like it if you didn't raise your voice at the women" Ulquiorra stared calmly thought both Itachi and Kisame could tell it had a dark undertone.

"As it seems, things are getting unsettled, I will tell you the message." Ulquiorra stated before anyone said anything else. Itachi observed Ulquiorra carefully.

"This message is from Lord Aizen to the Akatsuki. If you do not stop your research and investigation into the Espada we will have to take things into our own hands and I don't need to tell you that the wise thing would be to heed this message because we will not give you a second warning." Ulquiorra stated calmly before turning to leave.

Itachi was right they were from Espada, now all he had to do was figure out which rank, maybe Kisame fighting them would not be such a bad thing if he gets to see their skill level. Though the warning was considered but he wasn't going to listen to it, he was on a mission and he wasn't going to fail it.

"Come on Woman" Ulquiorra ordered, Orihime obeyed and followed but not before waving bye.

"Goodbye Akatsuki members! Have a nice day!" Orihime exclaimed happily, seemingly forgotten all about Kisame's outburst a few moments ago.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were just walking away, the way they came from. Itachi deciding he didn't to waste this chance to gather more information. He skilfully and silently sent a Kunai at Orihime's back.

"Santen Kesshun" Orihime said out loud both Itachi and Kisame but stunned to see as just in time to see the kunai be deflected by a strange unknown to the pair orange barrier which the shatters as the kunai clatters on the floor, Ulquiorra stopped walking but never turned back.

"Fight us!" Kisame exclaimed drawing his Samehada. Itachi secretly wanted to fight to get to know the true power of these two powers and abilities better. He was intruded to say the least.

"No, we have no intention of fighting you…-" Ulquiorra paused.

"-Yet" He finished while casting a glance over to Itachi who caught it before going back, before Ulquiorra opened a Garganta.

This shocked bother Kisame and Itachi as he had just ripped a giant black tear out of nowhere, as they watched the pair walk into it. Orihime whining about not getting her food while Ulquiorra replied saying he would make it up to her before it closed and sealed off… It vanished just like that.

It somewhat scared Itachi to see that though at the same time intrigued and made him more curious about not just the Espada but more Ulquiorra and Orihime themselves. If anything Ulquiorra message threat had backfired he was now more motivated, he was going to continues his investigations both for the mission and his own reasons.

He still never found out their rank!

The pair decided to head back to base to report this meeting…

He hoped would meet the pair again.

* * *

**_Next chapter: Simulaties _**

**_In which Szayel Granz and Wonderweiss meet Deidara and TOBI! _**

**_"Oh Wonderweiss please concentrate if even for a minute" Szayel commented to Wonderweiss who paid no attention whatsoever and was more into watching the butterfly go past. _**

**_"Don't worry Tobi here is the same un" Deidara commented about his appertise. _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_PEACE OUT! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEY EVERYONE! :D Sorry about the wait. _**

**_I will admit this wasn't my best chapter. _**

**_It's not very informative for either side but since this is Wonderweiss and Tobi its not going to be dark chapter but no going to be to mental because Szayel and deidara would stop it XD.I was debating weather to make Deidara say un after every word or not so I decided not, tell me if I'm wrong. _**

**_Also tell me what you think! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter two: Similarities

_Szayel and Wonderweiss meet Deidara and Tobi_

"Well then this is surprising." Commented Szayel Aporro Granz or just Szayel as the rest of the Espada knew him. He was looking at the two-cloaked men in front of him one had his blond hair covering one of his eyes while the other was wearing a mask over his face.

Szayel being part of the Espada was at the highest rank of Vasto Lorde. No lower rank had the nerve to speak back to him or defy him, unless they suicidally brave or brain-dead. Talking about people being brain dead...Why on earth had Lord Aizen ordered him to take Wonderweiss of all people with him on his mission?! Then again, Szayel had a feeling Tousen has something to do with it as he after taking a liking too little mentally handicapped Espada and had people babysit him when he was busy. However, Lord Aizen also has soft spot for both Orihime and Wonderweiss. If Lord Aizen having a soft spot for anyone was even possible. He guessed he was the better option than Grimmjow for the boy who he guessed, if he had gone with Grimmjow would not have made it out the base without having a Cero though his stomach.

He would have been so much happier with Orihime then Wonderweiss because he could at least have a decent conversation with the women unlike the young boy in front of him who could hardly string out a word correctly though then again the women was already out on a mission apparently she gone with Ulquiorra. Why? He will never know… He was such better than Ulquiorra who had the emotional range of teaspoon.

"Wonderweiss stop sniffing the trees" Szayel ordered over to Wonderweiss, who was yes sniffing the tree. For what reason Szayel will never even try to imagine.

If anything, at least it was a good mission, if not the best partner.

Their mission was to find man called Orochimaru who is known for being somewhat of an experimenter himself and find anything that might come of use off him and just leave. Simple enough thought only if Szayel knew where this Orochimaru person is. It was also said that if they ran into any ninja, rouge Nin or Akatsuki to warn to mind their own business, which was the main reason why Ulquiorra was sent out.

Wonderweiss stopped sniffing the tree and wondered back over to Szayel and tilted his head confused at the two. Szayel just adjusted his glasses studying the others across from them, he studied them as he made an assumption that they were from the Akatsuki, the group that were after information on them…

He knew that they did not have the spiral pressure but something else that he was somewhat interesting. From what he knew about this world was it was completely different from their world and from what Lord Aizen had explained they have. It was something called Chakra with is has an element of what spiritual pressure is which makes the people of this world easy to locate.

Maybe he should have some fun with them!

"Awewd" Wonderweiss made some that no one could understand. Szayel looked down at him and ruffled his hair like he'd seen Tosen did before as he knew Wonderweiss liked it who closed his eyes in joy not caring about the two men across from him…

* * *

Deidara inwardly was wondering how much the Akatsuki would miss Tobi if he never returned?

Hopefully they wouldn't miss him that much because the blond was about an inch away from blowing up the masked man's head off and leaving his body to rot. Then again they' probably get someone as annoying or worse more annoying them Tobi to be his apprentice…

How exactly did he get into the Akatsuki again?

"DEIDARA SEMPAI!" Tobi shouted as he jumped over enthusiastically up and down while pointing at the others two. Deidara took all of his will power not to strangle his apprentice. Too make things worse they were stood across from two people, he didn't exactly knew who they were but guess that they were Espada from how relaxed they were in front of one and a half Akatsuki member, Deidara didn't class Tobi as a member yet, he was luckily to get half in Deidara's opinion. Though he didn't give much power onto the small boy who had just mere moments ago been sniffing a tree which was something he'd think not even Tobi would do and by the sounds of it he can't even speak probably.

The other had pink hair… The only other person he had even seen with pink hair was Sakura Haruno and he wanted to kill her as she had killed his man, Sasori. Therefore, that did not leave that guy in a very good position. Which left Deidara to think what he was going to do next. Should he risk fighting them with no background knowledge on their ability what so ever? Or should he just go fo- Deidara was brought out of his thoughts by his soon to be dead apprentice.

"Can we talk to them Deidara?! Pleaseeee?" Tobi begged still jumping up and down the boys head was following him with his eyes. Deidara sighed giving up.

"Alright but only to gather information got that" Deidara stated over to Tobi who nodded his head, he had eventually stopped jumping. Much to the relief of Deidara. Though in true Tobi style the words went in one ear and out the other as Tobi sprinted up the pair and yes started jumping again.

"HELLO MY NAMES TOBI! WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" Tobi shouted again over happily at the two unknown people while Deidara sighed and followed on behind.

* * *

Wonderweiss tilted his head at the loud person shouting at them before looking up to Szayel for some kind of explanation who just sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"What a bother this is" Szayel commented deciding that the masked man was too loud for his own good. He watched on as an irritated blond walked closer to them. Well if anything good came from the masked man was that it confirmed Szayel assumption that they were ninja. The blond was surprisingly glaring at him which only made Szayel smirk.

"Who are you guys?" The blond Akatsuki member questioned rather rudely.

"Well, you don't seem to any manors do you? It's polite to introduce yourself before questioning others." Szayel replied which only seemed to piss the blond off more.

"Does it look like I care about manors? I'm in the Akatsuki for crying out loud. You should be trembling at my feet begging for mercy not lecturing me!" The blond man exclaimed while the masked man seemed to start bouncing around again.

So they were in the Akatsuki… Interesting.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" The masked man who called himself Tobi exclaimed the blond merely held out his fist to the side a couple of seconds later Tobi bounced into it and fell onto the floor and started wailing. Well if anything it was amusing Szayel somewhat.

"I would hope that the other members of the Akatsuki have some manors or I don't think Ulquiorra would take so lightly to it" Szayel commented confusing the blond.

"Awwwweeeeee" Wonderweiss made some noise again and wandered over to where Tobi was wailing on the floor. Szayel made a note to keep an eye on them, he

"What did that mean?" The blond questioned as he sent a glance over to Wonderweiss who was at the feet of Tobi who was still rolling around.

"I have no idea. He can't speak… Well only his name that he's only said once, the rest is a complete guess" Szayel answered the blond, it really didn't matter to Szayel what information he have out as long as he could get his research done. Maybe he could trade information to find this Orochimaru guy.

"Oh" The blond replied. There was pause while the two watched as Wonderweiss staring at the now sniffling Tobi who was sat up.

"Wonderweiss" Wonderweiss introduced himself to Tobi while crouched down, holding his hand out to him as Tobi did before. It shocked Szayel, Tobi seemed to brighten up and grab Wonderweiss hand shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Wonderweiss!" Tobi exclaimed happily before jumping up. Wonderweiss just nodded as Tobi pointlessly ranted about anything and everything with Wonderweiss staring at him

"Well that was unexpected." Szayel commented, so much for only saying his name once.

"I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Szayel Aporro Granz. I'm a Vasto Lorde in the Espada." Szayel introduced himself before indicating to Wonderweiss.

"And he is Wonderweiss Margela. He also a Vasto Lorde." Szayel introduced Wonderweiss for him wasn't paying attention while Tobi was making super hero poses. Deidara made a mental note about a Vasto Lorde not quite sure what that meant but decided not to keep his guard down with them both being Espada but decided try and squeeze some information out him.

"Oh Wonderweiss please concentrate if even for a minute" Szayel commented to Wonderweiss who paid no attention what so ever and was more into watching the butterfly go past.

"Don't worry, Tobi here is the same" The blond commented back to Szayel about his apprentice while indicating over to Tobi who was now walking around pretending to be a teapot pouring out cups of tea.

Deidara sweatdropped. How was he still alive again?

"My names Deidara" Deidara finally introduced himself. Szayel gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"It seems we have more in common then I first thought" Szayel commented as Wonderweiss started sniffing the tree again as the butterfly flew away. Szayel sighed wonder what he was going to do with him.

"Wonderweiss" Szayel called in a warning voice making Wonderweiss pulled back straight away and sadly went back to Szayel while Deidara dragged Tobi from his pouring position over to across from the Espada by his ear with much protest from Tobi.

"Owwie!" Tobi exclaimed as he rubbed his saw ear from few second prior hold from Deidara.

"So what exactly is Espada members doing around here anyway" Deidara asked casually, Szayel smirked knowing he was trying to get information from him, not that he cared anyway.

"We're looking for a person called Orochimaru" Szayel replied, making sure to keep observation on his reaction to the name and was he was not disappointed. Deidara face turned into a scowl.

"Why?" Deidara shout back somewhat angrily.

"Oh we just want to have a look at a few of his things." Szayel replied pushing up his glasses, damn that was becoming habitable! He had been fighting that damn Quincy too long and must have picked up his annoying habit! He might have killed the Quincy but he's picked up his annoying trait. Only if this Deidara person knew who he was talking to.

He was unaware that he had started to laugh manically out loud until Deidara cleared his thought. Szayel coughed awkwardly while readjusting his glasses… Damn it he has done it again!

"Well I want to kill him. So it seems we're both looking for him" Deidara replied while Szayel raise his eyebrows.

"So it does. Then I guess it's whoever gets to him first gets what they want to do with him" Szayel replied as him and Deidara had a glare down. Tobi clapped his hand loudly and drabbed Deidara arm.

"Come on Deidara Sempai! We better get a head start so we'll win!" Tobi shouted before turning around and running off causing a cloud of smoke.

"BYE WONDERWIESS!" Tobi shouted running off, you could hear Deidara's loud protests though the smoke. Szayel blinked.

"Strange" Szayel commented, epically because that was supposed to be the feared Akatsuki where in whatever nation people cringed and feared them. Then again he looked down at Wonderweiss who was just staring out into the open mouth open wide.

"Aghfd"

Szayel sighed before he started walked; Wonderweiss looked on for a few seconds before following Szayel, he had purposely decided not to warn the two about what Lord Aizen had told him, he held an interest in the pair and wanted to see them again.

Maybe they weren't so different after all... They did have some similarities between the two organisation.

"They have no chance, we we're going to win" Szayel stated out loud as he kept on walking with Wonderweiss at his side but he wouldn't forget the pair, they didn't get any information and probably gave more away but at least Wonderweiss made a friend who was smiling away as he followed Szayel to wherever.

* * *

**_Yeah I know, not the best but I like Wonderweiss soo much and Tobi too! They will meet again but who will win! Screw the Naruto plot line... _**

**_But the next one will be more plot related and hopefully I'll update sooner! :D _**

**_Chapter three: Enter The Unknown_**

**_Beware of the Espada! _**

**_I might do a christmas story! _**

**_Anyway have a awesome day! :D _**

**_R&R!_**


End file.
